


Silent Explosions

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2016 (1) [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Hurt Steve, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you <i>don't</i> like fireworks?" Tony asked, confused. America's Golden Boy didn't like fireworks. How un-American was <i>that</i>, especially on the fourth of July?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo prompt: Fourth of July

 

            "So you _don't_ like fireworks?" Tony asked, confused. America's Golden Boy didn't like fireworks. How un-American was _that_ , especially on the fourth of July?! Steve shook his head, looking a little uncomfortable. Thank goodness the team wasn't around at the moment. They'd left the group back in the living room a while ago, because Tony could tell that Steve wanted to talk with him.

            Steve shook his head. "No, I _do_ like fireworks. I just... They're beautiful, they really are. I just..."

            Fireworks were going to be starting in a little bit, and Tony had been surprised that Steve hadn't wanted to watch them. The rest of the team had been talking about watching them from the top of the tower together, and he had thought that was a great idea. He thought that it would be a _great_ idea to watch the fireworks and cuddle with his boyfriend on top of the tower. But then Steve had said he didn't want to.

            The super-soldier had been surprised when the team had thrown him a birthday party. Tony had found it _hilarious_ when he learned that _Captain America's_ birthday was the _fourth of July_. It was comical. But regardless, they'd had a party, and Steve seemed to be enjoying himself.

            Tony could see how nervous Steve looked. There was a stress lining his features that he wasn't used to. Steve always looked so strong, so powerful, so much like Captain America should. But now? He looked scared, embarrassed and very nervous.

            "What's wrong, Steve?" Tony asked quietly, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. "You know I'm here for you. You can tell me anything."

            "I know," Steve whispered, resting his chin on Tony's head. While he had never been good at being very close with anyone before, Tony had been getting used to the contact of the happy, huggy super-soldier. Now, instead of foreign, it just felt... _nice_. "I just... Fireworks are pretty, Tony, but... I, uh, I don't think it's that bad, but... T-the noise, it makes me... It brings me back to the war."

            "Post-traumatic stress," Tony murmured, watching the way Steve's eyes widened a little at those words. It was as if, in his mind, the words had another meaning, something darker, something painful. He shouldn't have been surprised that the young man had some issues—he _did_ live through a war, and a lot more in the past year and a half.

            "I don't have PTSD," Steve said firmly, like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Tony. "I-I'm Captain America, Tony. I'm a superhero. I can't have PTSD. And it's just stupid little fireworks! I can stare down the barrel of a gun without an issue, I can fight all of Hydra without a second thought, but _stupid little fireworks_ cause me to... to _panic_."

            "It's not that uncommon," Tony said calmly. "It's just a trigger, Steve. A lot of soldiers get PTSD, regardless of whether they become a superhero or not. You're still human."

            Everyone on the team seemed to forget that they were only human until something bad happened and they all were reminded that they weren't immortal. Steve seemed to forget that more than _he_ did, and that was saying something, because Tony _always_ felt invincible as Iron Man.

            "But... I'm team leader, Tony. I have to be strong for everyone. I can't even _face_ my team right now—they're still downstairs, no doubt wondering why I'm freaking out!" Steve sighed, and he buried his face against Tony. "What will they think of me?"

            "They'll understand. We've all got our issues, Steve," Tony insisted. He tilted Steve's face towards him so that he could kiss his boyfriend. "Do you know how long it took me to look at a knife after Afghanistan? Ages. I still don't like it when people hand me things."

            "Unless it's me handing you coffee," Steve chuckled.

            "The only exception," Tony agreed. "And honestly, I, um... I wear earplugs to muffle the fireworks whenever I'm out in public watching them, and these big soundproof earmuffs when I'm at home."

            Tony slid out of Steve's arms, over to where he kept his earmuffs. Sometimes they made sleeping a _lot_ easier, but they were mostly for other reasons. Fireworks was one of them. Gunshots, they sounded like gunshots, and that brought him back to a darker time. Tossing his spare to Steve, Tony grinned, a little cautious, and put them on.

            Quality always came over price when it came to anything, because he could afford it. So these earmuffs, just like all of his spares, blocked out just about _all_ sounds.

            The moment the earmuffs were on, everything was suddenly silent. Tony had gotten really good at reading peoples lips while he wasn't able to hear anything, so he could tell what Steve was saying.

            'These are amazing,' Steve said happily, and he was definitely unable to hear anything. He looked so excited, and Tony couldn't help but feel happy for him.

            Steve just about _flew_ off the bed over to Tony, pulling the genius into his arms. He was babbling about something, too quickly for Tony to read, and he must've noticed that after a while as he apparently quieted down.

            Steve pulled Tony in for a kiss, not needing to say anything more. Tony could tell everything from the way Steve kissed him. Lifting Tony off the ground, Steve started back over to the living room where the rest of the team was. On the way, Tony pulled off his own and Steve's earmuffs, so they'd be able to hear their team.

            "So, are we or are we not going to watch the fireworks?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "Yes," Tony cheered. Typically he didn't like being manhandled. Once again, Steve seemed to be the only exception.

            Thankful that none of his teammates questioned either of them about the earmuffs, Tony rested his head against Steve's chest. The whole group headed up to the roof, because Tony knew that he had the best spot in the city to watch the fireworks. They wouldn't be too loud, plus Tony had some extra fireworks set up at the tower (with a special permit, of course).

            "I still can't believe, of _all_ of the days you could've been born on, of _course_ it was July 4th," Clint laughed. "It was like it was _destiny_. It was like you knew you were going to become Captain America one day."

            "It _was_ fate," Steve agreed, and Tony couldn't help but laugh as the blond kissed the back of his neck.

            He'd never felt so comfortable, with someone else wrapped around him. When they first started their relationship, Tony was a little worried that he'd never get comfortable with another man being able to keep him safe, wrap around him and hold him close. But now he was perfectly comfortable, leaning back against Steve's warm chest, having the blond's legs on either side of him, arms firmly around his chest.

            "Earmuffs," Tony whispered, pulling his on. He looked back, watching the calm that spread across his boyfriend's face.

            It was just then when the fireworks exploded across the sky. The light of the fireworks—red, blue, green—lit up across Steve's face. His eyes, wide with wonder, reflected the brilliant display of lights. Not a single sound penetrated the earmuffs, and for that, Tony was thankful. He prayed that it was the same for Steve, whose super-soldier hearing was a lot better than a normal man's hearing. It didn't seem to be a problem for Steve.

            The blond kept a firm grip on him, though Tony could tell that it wasn't out of fear. There wasn't a single ounce of fear in his eyes. The wide smile let Tony know that he'd done well.

            'This is amazing,' Steve said before realizing that not only could Tony not hear him, but he also couldn't hear himself. Tony just chuckled and leaned back against his boyfriend's chest. The only fireworks that he cared to pay attention to were the ones in Steve's eyes.

            Moments like these were the ones that Tony loved. Silence was something that he didn't get often—not living in a tower with his team. In the beginning days, they usually didn't run into one another much, but Steve had insisted that they should act more like a team... and they became a family. Now, though, having some alone time was pretty rare.

            He wasn't alone. Looking around now, with his team all around him, watching the fireworks together, he knew that he wasn't alone. And it was such a wonderful feeling, because he'd never felt like he had too many people who actually cared about him until the team came around. And even then, it had taken a long time for Tony to realize how much his team _did_ care about him.

            The moment the skies darkened, and the fireworks were done, Tony pressed the remote that he'd brought. Fireworks shot from the building, small and controlled but still just as bright.

            The surprise and joy on his teammates' faces made it worth it.

            Steve gently tilted Tony's face towards him, a smile gracing his lips. 'I love you,' he said, leaning down to kiss Tony. The genius just grinned and kissed his lover as all the colors of the rainbow burst to life around them, and everything in the world was perfect for a moment.


End file.
